


All I've Ever Known

by GnomeVic



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Hadestown, Not Canon Compliant, in fact just a complete and utter disregard for canon, the mighty nein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnomeVic/pseuds/GnomeVic
Summary: I was listening to Hadestown and decided that All I've Ever Known could definitely be about Beau falling in love with Jester and well here we are. I missed Beau/Jester week so this is to make up for it!





	All I've Ever Known

_I was alone for so long, I didn’t even know that I was lonely_

Beauregard ran through the open fields, the long grass catching on the hem of her skirt as she raced and yelled. She grinned as the wind whipped her hair into her face, covering her eyes so she didn’t see the log in front of her, but she laughed as she tumbled to the floor. She picked herself up, brushed off the dirt, and continued her lap of the field.

When she was bored of running, she went back to where the grass was shorter and practiced her cartwheels and handstands. After a particularly long one, she righted herself and whooped.

“That was so cool!” She told herself, whilst looking round to see if anyone else had seen her. But it was just her in the empty field.

\---------

_Out in the cold for so long, I didn’t even know that I was cold _

_Turned my collar to the wind, this is how it’s always been_

Beauregard pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders, fighting against the wind and snow as she moved quickly through the streets, her face still hot with embarrassment. She hated it; she hated the monks and the Cobalt Soul, their stupid books and lessons. Who cares about what happened hundreds of years ago anyway?

Her bag was heavy on her back, and the blue sash that was still tied around her waist was drawing the attention of others. She ripped it off and threw it to the ground, and kept walking. Her whole body was shaking in the cold, and she needed to find shelter before she got frostbite.

She eventually reached the abandoned farmhouse that she had been hiding in for months, when the monks got too much, when Dairon had been in a particularly bad mood, when another week went by without an apology or even a letter from home. She pulled herself up to the second level, kicking aside the ladder as she leapt to grab the beams. Maybe the monks had taught her something useful after all. She settled down on the hay, still arranged in the same way that she’d done it last time, pulled the cloak tighter and tried to slow her breathing.

The monks would find her again, it is what they are trained to do after all, but for now she could just be Beau.

\---------

_All I’ve ever known is how to hold my own _

Beau darted through the crowded pub, eyes flickering around, hoping that she’d lost him.

“There you are” the orc snarled, cutting off her exit.

“Holgar! I was looking for you, I can explain really-” Beau was cut off as Holgar punched her. She spat on the floor and raised her head “Well, if that’s the way you want to play it” She clenched her fists and responded with her own blows, punching him in the gut, the chest and then the face. Holgar grunted, and other patrons in the bar responded with their own gasps and winces, moving to give Beau and Holgar more space to fight.

Beau took the chance to give her opponent a once over, taking in his size, guessing at possible weak spots. The distraction didn’t last long and soon the orc was swinging at her again. She ducked, took a few steps past him and swung round, sticking her leg out to catch the back of his knee. She gained enough momentum as she span to force him down to his knees. Whilst he struggled to get his balance and stand up again, she brought her elbow down on his back, forcing him back down. There was a loud thud as he threw his arms out in front of him, to stop himself crashing face first into the wooden floor. There was a pause as the orc tried to work out what to do next, and Beau took the chance to run as fast as she could, out of the building and down the winding streets, until her adrenaline wore off.

\---------

_All I’ve ever known is how to hold my own _

_But now I wanna hold you too _

Beau took a minute to catch her breath, staff still twirling in her hand, and she glanced around the battle field. She’d run up close the second they spotted the gnolls, using a combination of her staff and her fists to take down some of the group, and was glad to see that the others had caught up, the purple lollipop floating over head, and the balls of fire shooting out and hitting a gnoll in the centre of their chest.

There was a moment of calm, before a second group of gnolls came out of nowhere. Beau was the first to see them, but they were too far away, and so she took off running, shouting as she did so.

“Jester! Behind you!” But Beau was too slow, too quiet, and Jester didn’t see the gnolls behind her, and only became aware of their presence when an arrow embedded itself in her shoulder.

“Jester! Shit!” Beau watched her friend become target practice for the gnolls, and pushed her speed so that she could catch the next arrow that flew, and then slowly, one by one, blow by blow, the gnolls went down. She barely took a breath before she was running to Jester’s side.

“Jessie? You good?” Beau knelt down next to her blue friend, scanning her body, counting the arrows that were embedded in her back.

“I feel like a hedgehog” Jester said weakly, trying to keep a smile on her face and stop the tears from falling. Beau helped Jester to her feet, carefully wrapping her arms around Jester so that she was holding her up.

“Let’s get you back to camp.”

Beau kept her arms around Jester until they were safely back at the campfire, where she pulled the arrows out and used a healer’s kit to patch Jester up just enough, until she had the energy to heal herself properly. Even after Jester claimed she was fine, Beau refused to let her go until they fell asleep.

\---------

_You take me in your arms, and suddenly there’s sunlight all around me, _

_Everything bright and warm, and shining like it never did before _

“Oh Beau! Look! Pastries!” Beau was pulled from her daydream by Jester’s bright voice, and then found herself being literally pulled through the streets of Zadash, as Jester skipped towards the bakery. They’d arrived in the city yesterday, and had a few days free to relax and explore. Beau jogged a little to catch up with Jester, but Jester refused to let go of her hand even when Beau was at her side. Beau decided she didn’t mind too much.

They entered the bakery that Jester had spotted, and Beau watched Jester’s eyes grow wide, and her mouth turn into the biggest smile she’d ever seen. In front of them was a wide selection of pastries and baked goods, of all shapes, sizes and colours. Beau breathed in the smell of freshly baked bread, and couldn’t help from wearing a large grin herself. They’d been on the road for so long, and they were all bored of eating stale bread and cold bacon.

“Beau! Look at these donuts! And cupcakes! And bear claws! And” Jester went through the whole cabinet, listing each item off to Beau in her excited voice.

“Can I help you?” A gnome woman stepped through the doorway, which Beau guessed led to the kitchens, and wiped her hands on the apron that was tied around her waist. Beau looked to Jester, who was frantically looking through her purse, and pouting slightly. Beau remembered that Jester was waiting for her mother to send more money, and guessed that the pout was because there wasn’t much left in her purse.

“I’d like a – ” Jester paused as she decided on what she wanted, eyes glancing between the plates of goods. “Just a donut please, with sprinkles!” The woman smiled at her and picked up a donut, wrapping it in paper and placing it on the counter.

“One silver please” The gnome held her hand out expectantly and Jester handed over the coin, picked up her donut and went to leave.

“Are you coming Beau?” Jester looked back at her.

“Uh yeah, I’ll be there in a second, you go enjoy that in the sunshine.” Jester nodded and left the shop, and Beau turned back to the woman. “How much would it be for one of everything?”

The woman’s eyes went wide, and she started counting on her fingers. “I’d say two gold.”

Beau glanced through her own purse, counting out the coins onto the counter. The woman grabbed a box and started to put one of each type of sweet into it.

“Thanks.” Beau took the box from her.

“Thank you, have a good day!” The woman swept the coins off the counter and placed them in her purse, counting as she went. Beau left the shop and found Jester sat on a low wall opposite the bakery, legs swinging as she munched on the donut.

“Beau! Look!” Jester pointed to one of the bricks on the wall, and Beau noticed a dick etched into it.

“You’ve been busy. Uh, here, this is for you.” Beau thrust the box of baked goods towards Jester, awkwardly looking down at the ground and running one hand through her undercut. Jester gasped as she opened the box.

“Beau! There’s so many! You didn’t have to! Oh my gosh these smell so good.” Jester carefully placed the box down on the wall before hopping off and throwing her arms around Beau, who let out a small “oomph” as the tiefling crashed into her. “You’re the best friend ever! Next to the Traveller of course. Thank you so much!” Jester gave her a tight squeeze before letting go and gently picking up the box of treats. “Come on lets go find the others. I am not going to share these at all. Do you think I need to hide them?”

Beau laughed at Jester and looked up at her.

“Oh Jess you’ve got sugar everywhere. Here.” Beau reached up and wiped the sugar off Jester’s cheek with her thumb. Jester met Beau’s gaze and time seemed to freeze as they looked at each other.

The moment was broken as Nott screeched at them from down the street to come and see the things she’d found in Pumat Sol’s shop, and Beau cleared her throat and stepped back away from Jester, wondering why her face was so warm. It was the sun, definitely the sun, and definitely not her blushing.

\---------

_And for a moment I forget, just how dark and cold it gets _

“God its fucking freezing out here” Beau whispered to Jester, who was sat a few feet away from her. She shuffled closer to the fire and pulled her thin blanket closer around her shoulders.

Jester sighed “I actually miss that inn we were staying at. The beds were sooo uncomfy but at least it was warm.” Beau couldn’t help but smile as her blue friend pouted. She looked up around her, squinting out into the darkness and watching for movement. She envied Jester’s dark vision, and always wondered why the group left her to do the second watch, when that was when it was darkest. She could just about make out the trees blowing in the wind 20 feet away from her, but anything coming from that direction would have an advantage over them. She gave up looking into the dark and turned her focus on Jester, who was shivering.

“Jess, where the fuck is your blanket!?” Beau noticed that Jester was sat in just her summer dress, with no sleeves.

“I was sharing with Nott and then she kinda rolled herself up in it and I don’t have the heart to unroll her.”

“Oh Jessie.” Beau laughed, Jester was too cute sometimes. “Wanna share with me? Then we can share body heat too.” Jester nodded happily and shuffled her way around the fire until she was right next to Beau, who stretched out her arm and wrapped it around the tiefling. Jester curled in and placed her head on Beau’s shoulder. She sighed contentedly and tilted her head to look up at Beau, who met her gaze.

“Thanks Beau. You’re the best!” Jester grinned. As Beau watched Jester’s face light up, suddenly the cold and dark didn’t matter anymore.

Beau cleared her throat and looked away. “Just don’t tell the others, can’t have them thinking I’m going soft.”

\---------

_All I’ve ever known is how to hold my own, _

_But now I wanna hold you, hold you close_

_ I don’t ever wanna have to let you go _

Beau shut the door quietly behind her, smirking as she tiptoed down the hall. She’d forgotten the fun she could have with a one night stand. She’d snuck out the minute the other woman fell asleep, and hadn’t stuck around long enough to find out her name. It’s not like she needed to know it anyway, they were leaving town in the morning and Beau would never see her again. She reached the room that she was sharing with Jester and opened the door slowly, praying that it wouldn’t creak and wake up Jester.

“Beau!” Jester whisper shouted, causing Beau to jump.

“Shit Jester, you scared me! Why are you still up it’s like 2am!?” Beau placed her hand on her chest to try and stop her heart beating a million miles an hour, and used her other hand to pull out the ribbon that was holding up her hair.

“Oh you know, Traveller stuff. Plus I wanted to hear about your evening!” Jester wiggled her eyebrows up and down, to let Beau know that she knew exactly what the monk had been up to tonight. Beau walked over to the other bed and flopped down, trying to glance at the sketchbook that was laid out on Jester’s lap. As soon as she realised Beau was looking though, Jester slammed it shut, but not before Beau had seen an image of a woman being eaten by a bear. A woman who looked very much like the one Beau had left sleeping in the room down the hall. “Well?” Jester prompted.

“Oh you know, she was hot, she was into me, we made out, we went to bed. Nothing special.” Beau shrugged, still confused by what Jester had drawn.

“Was it magical?” Jester asked, drawing out the last word.

“Nah not really, just a one off. Not everything is like your fairytales Jessie.” Beau looked over at Jester and watched her shoulders drop. “I’m sure your love life will be! You’ll get your knight in shining armour, or your handsome prince. And you’ll live happily ever after.” Beau attempted to recover, but Jester just hummed and started picking at the blanket on her bed. They fell into a silence, and Beau started to grab her things and stuffing them into her bag, preparing for them leaving in the morning.

“Beau?” Beau hummed to let Jester know she was listening. “What’s the word for a female knight?”

Beau frowned a little. “Not sure. Why?” She turned to look at Jester, who was still focused on picking the loose thread on her blanket.

“Just wondering.” Jester paused. “Maybe I don’t want a knight or a prince. Maybe I want a princess.”

Beau’s heart skipped a beat and she almost dropped her clothes. “Oh?”

“Yeah. I’ve been doing some thinking and, well, I’m not sure that I’m that into guys, you know? I thought I was, particularly Fjord, but I think that was just because in all my books the girls always want the strong guys to come and save them. And then I met you and Yasha, and it just felt so much better thinking about girls than being with guys. I never really thought it was an option before, but then I saw you punching things, and going off with girls, and thought that was hot and that maybe that could be for me too? Maybe?” Jester talked at a fast pace, the words tumbling out of her mouth. Beau moved and sat next to her, taking her hand so she stopped destroying the blanket she was sat on.

“Jester, that’s totally ok. Good on you for figuring it out.” Beau pulled Jester into a hug, and felt the other girl relax a little. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Jester pulled back, and rested her head on Beau’s shoulder. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, both thinking back over the conversation. Beau looked down at Jester.

“You think I’m hot?” Beau smirked. Jester laughed and sat up.

“Shut up!” She pushed Beau, who was caught off guard and almost fell off the bed.

“You always ask us if we’re secretly in love with you Jessie, but I think _you_ are secretly in love with _me_.” Beau winked at Jester and they dissolved into fits of giggles. Once they both stopped giggling, Beau moved to go to her own bed, but Jester reached out and grabbed her wrist.

“Beau?” Beau stopped and looked back. “Would it be alright if - would you mind – actually never mind.” Jester let Beau’s arm drop and looked away.

“Want me to stay?” Beau asked gently. Jester nodded in response, still not making eye contact. They both climbed under the blanket and worked out a comfortable position. Beau almost got her eye taken out by Jester’s horns, but eventually they settled down.

“Night Beau.”

“Night Jessie.”

Beau looked down as Jester closed her eyes, and wondered what she’d done to deserve a friend as good as Jester. She fought back the urge to kiss Jester’s forehead, instead closing her own eyes and tried to sleep, listening to Jester’s breathing slowing as she fell asleep.

\---------

_Now I wanna hold you, hold you tight_

_ I don’t wanna go back to the lonely life _

“Jester!” Beau ran forward into the cell, pushing Nott out of the way so that she could pull Jester into a hug. “Jester. Oh thank fuck you’re alive.” Beau allowed the tears to fall, and not for the first time this week. She heard Jester sniffling too. “I’m so fucking sorry. We tried so hard to get you out sooner.”

“Beau it’s ok.” Jester said softly. “It’s not your fault.”

“Isn’t it?” Beau pulled back, placing her hands on Jester’s face to wipe away the tears that were falling down her face. “I’m meant to protect you. I was trained to hear even the smallest noise, to move fast and fight evil. I failed so bad.”

Jester shook her head. “We couldn’t make any noise. They cast a spell, we couldn’t speak, couldn’t scream. There was no way you could’ve heard us, no matter how badass you are.” Beau smiled slightly at the compliment, and then pulled Jester in for another hug.

“I’m just so glad you’re alive, Jessie.”

***

Later that night they all curled up in Caleb’s dome, safe from silent enemies. None of them slept very well, and after an hour of tossing and turning, Beau crept away from the others and into the next room. Her emotions got the better of her and she let out the huge sobs she’d been holding in since Molly’s death.

“Beau?” She looked up to see Jester standing awkwardly in the doorway.

“Hey Jessie. I’m fine. Go back to sleep.”

Jester snorted. “You look fine.” She moved forward and sat next to Beau, placing her arm around Beau’s shoulders and pulling her in to a hug.

“I should be the one comforting you. I’ve been through nothing compared to you.” Beau moved slightly so that she could wipe the tears from her eyes, and then leant back on Jester’s shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know Beau. I don’t think I can describe it. It was like a bad dream and I was just waiting to wake up, for the Traveller to show up and save me. He never came. And then I thought I was never going to see you again, and that they were going to kill us, and then I’d never get the chance to tell you-” Jester stopped short, her brain catching up with her mouth. Beau slowly sat up and turned to look Jester in the eyes.

“Never get the chance to tell me what?” Beau asked gently, heart pounding in her chest.

“To tell you that I love you Beau.” Jester glanced away and then back at Beau, waiting for a reaction. Beau’s heart beat louder and faster.

“Jester-”

“It’s fine Beau don’t worry, I’ll leave you to it.” Jester stood up, started to walk out, but Beau reached up and grabbed her wrist.

“Jester. I love you too.” Jester stopped, and turned back. “I love you Jester.” Jester sat back down, in front of Beau this time, their eyes locked together. She reached up and wiped away the last of Beau’s tears, and Beau leaned in to her touch.

“Can I kiss you?” Jester asked, breaking the silence. Beau nodded, and they both shuffled so that they could get closer to each other. Beau leant in slightly, glancing down at Jester’s lips, as Jester did the same. They met in the middle, with a short kiss, as they were still so unsure. Beau pulled back slightly, still inches away from Jester’s face. Jester smiled, and Beau leant back in, kissing her again. Jester pulled back this time, resting her forehead against Beau’s.

“I knew you were secretly in love with me.” Beau whispered, and Jester dissolved into a fit of giggles.

\---------

_Say that you’ll hold me forever, say that the wind won’t change on us _

_Say that we’ll stay with each other, and it’ll always be like this _

Beau woke up slowly, with Jester still snoring, her head resting on Beau’s chest. Beau glanced through the window, forgetting that there was no sun in Xhorhas and she wouldn’t be able to tell what time it was. Not that it mattered, the Mighty Nein had a free day to relax before their next mission. She glanced down at the sleeping tiefling, and placed a kiss on the top of her head, and ran her fingers through Jester’s hair. This was one of her favourite times of day, the small soft moments that they had together before Nott came crashing in, or before they spent the day getting hurt by various monsters.

Eventually, Jester’s eyes fluttered open, and she hummed contentedly as she felt Beau still brushing her hair with her fingers.

“Morning Beau”

“Morning Jessie” Beau kissed the top of Jester’s head again, and Jester moved to kiss her properly.

“I had a really cool dream.”

“Oh?” Beau prompted, as Jester settled back down to cuddle her.

“Mmm, we went and did a mission for the Bright Queen, and then she gave us lots and lots of money in return. And then I asked what you wanted to spend the money on, and you went out and bought a really shiny ring, and proposed, and it was very cute and romantic, and then we were getting married and you were in this suit and looked super hot, and I was in a really pretty dress and looked just as hot. And the Traveller made it official, and Nugget carried the rings, and all the Mighty Nein were there, in suits and dresses, although they didn’t look nearly as hot as you and me. And my momma was there and she was crying because she was so happy, and then you and I were married! And we went and lived in Nicodranas, near my momma, and the rest of the Mighty Nein bought houses nearby, but we didn’t live together anymore because Nott wanted to live with Yeza and Luc instead of us, but she was next door so we could go and visit all the time. And then we were really happy and in love and we got to go to the beach every day, and live happily ever after!” Jester had barely stopped to breathe whilst recounting the dream, and Beau laughed at her enthusiasm.

“Sounds very cute.” Beau gave Jester another kiss, and they settled into a comfortable silence.

“Why don’t we do it?” Beau said after a while.

“Huh?” Jester sat up so she could look at Beau properly.

“Why don’t we get married?” Beau’s heart was pounding as she asked. She never thought she would be asking anyone this, let alone Jester. She’d always been on her own, had always run away from any sort of relationship that meant she had to talk about feelings. But here she was, holding Jester’s hand, and proposing.

“Wait shit, don’t answer that.”

Jester blinked and looked confused at Beau’s sudden change of mind. “Why not?” Jester pouted.

“Because, Jester Lavorre, you deserve a better proposal than me in my pyjamas and messy hair. If dream me can come up with something cute and romantic, then surely real me has to live up to those standards. You deserve a fairytale after all.” Beau kissed Jester’s pout away, and then scrambled out of bed. “I’ll see you later” Beau grabbed some clothes and walked off, already planning. She’d need to find Caduceus first.

Jester sat back in bed, looking at the space that Beau had left, and grinned in excitement.

***

Jester didn’t see Beau at all during the day. She went downstairs to find someone to talk to, but was shrieked at by Nott when she tried to enter the lab/library, and told “I’m sorry Jester! You can’t come in!” through the locked door. Caduceus wasn’t in the kitchen or the hot tub, and when she went to go up to the garden, she found a note that said “Sorry Jester, please don’t come up here. Love you” and signed by Beau. She sighed and went back to her room. She wished that she hadn’t left Nugget in Nicodranas, and that Sprinkles wasn’t asleep in his tree in the garden. She did some doodling in her notebook, and spoke to the Traveller, and sent a message to her momma, but then ran out of things to do. The excitement had worn off and now she was just _bored_. She was just about to message Essek to see if he was around and wanted to keep her company, seeing as she’d been abandoned by everyone else, when there was a knock at her door.

“Jester? It’s Fjord.”

“Come in!” Jester called brightly, glad to have some company.

“Beau sent me to keep you company, she says that she feels bad for leaving you on your own and locking you out of everywhere.”

Jester smiled. “That’s sweet of her.” Fjord came and sat on the other side of the bed to Jester. They fell into silence, as Fjord wasn’t sure quite what to say or do to keep Jester entertained. “Can you give me any hints? I’m curious!”

Fjord laughed at her “Absolutely not, Beau wants it to be a surprise, and I wouldn’t break a promise with her.”

“Hmm. She would totally kick your ass for it.” Jester laughed at Fjord as he tried to protest. “It’s not much of a surprise though, I already know that she’s going to propose.”

“I know, but she wants to keep how she’s doing it a secret.”

“Can’t you give me one teeny tiny hint?” Fjord shook his head. “Ugh Fjord you’re so boooring” Jester flopped back onto the bed.

After a moments silence, Fjord said “Message from Nott, apparently I’ve got to take you shopping for a new dress.”

Jester sat up and clapped her hands. “I love dress shopping!”

“Me too.” Fjord said sarcastically, keeping his face straight. Jester threw a pillow at him.

***

A few hours later and Jester was back in her room, in her new dress. She twirled a few times, enjoying the way the fabric flared out. She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Jester? I’ve been sent to collect you.” Caleb’s voice drifted through the wood. Jester skipped to the door and pulled it open quickly. Caleb blinked at her speed, and then smiled when he saw her. “Very nice.”

“Thanks Caleb! Where are we going?”

“Up to the garden.” Offered out his arm to her and she clung to him, barely able to contain her excitement.

“Can you give me a hint Caleb?”

He gave her a small smile “I’ve been sworn to secrecy. But I think you’re going to love it.” This just made Jester even more excited, and she was practically running up the stairs to the roof. She stopped dead in her tracks once she reached the top and looked around. Beau was stood under the tree, in a suit, hair pulled back into a bun and her undercut freshly shaved. The lights on the tree had been rearranged so that they spelt out ‘Marry me?’ and under the tree was a picnic blanket, with a rose at the centre, and plates of pastries and donuts.

“Beau.” Jester whispered, her eyes wide in awe.

“Hey Jessie. You look beautiful.” Beau smiled, and Jester gave her a twirl before walking up to her. She took Beau’s hand, which was shaking, and gave her a wide grin. She heard Caleb retreat back down the steps and then they were alone.

“This is amazing Beau. It almost makes up for you ditching me all day.” Jester poked her tongue out, and Beau laughed, relaxing as they sat on the picnic blanket.

“Here, have a pastry.” Beau picked up the plate and offered one to Jester, who happily took a bite.

“Oh my god Beau these have cinnamon in them! Where did you get them! Oh this definitely makes up for being abandoned all day!” Jester said, and then took another bite as Beau laughed again. Beau reached across and kissed Jester’s cheek, before picking up her own pastry. They settled into a silence as they ate, glancing up at each other and smiling every now and again, as if they were on their first date all over again. Once they’d finished their pastries, Beau reached across and took Jester’s hand.

“Jester, I wanted to say-”

“Yes! The answers yes!” She interrupted, too excited to let Beau finish. Beau chuckled, and leant over to kiss her.

“Just let me say this, please?” Jester nodded and mimed zipping her mouth closed, but she was still dancing with excitement.

Beau took a deep breath and started again. “Jester, I wanted to tell you how amazing you are, and how much I love you. The first few months of our friendship were great, and you managed to get me to trust you and open up to you much quicker than any other person has. I’ve never been one for feelings, I’m more of a hit it and quit it kind of gal, but I don’t think I’m ever going to be able to quit you. This morning, when you were describing your dream, it all clicked into place for me, and I realised that that was what I wanted with my life. I’d never felt like I had much direction before I met you, I was just concentrating on running away from my parents, and then away from the Cobalt Soul, but now I’m looking forward to the future, to the future that I can have with you.” Beau let go of Jester’s hand and shifted so that she was knelt on one knee, and reached into her pocket to pull out a small wooden box. She opened it to reveal a ring, with three shiny jewels embedded in it. “Jester Lavorre, I love you so much. Will you marry me?”

Jester nodded, tears starting to pour down her face. “Yes! I love you Beau.” Beau slipped the ring onto Jester’s finger, and then pulled her in for a long kiss. They broke apart as there was a loud bang, and looked up to see a firework exploding in the sky. There was the sound of cheering from downstairs as the rest of the Mighty Nein looked on, and then Nott shouting “Shit!” as a firework went off in the wrong direction, and then neighbours shouting at them for the noise, and Fjord trying to calm them down.

Jester and Beau just laughed, and settled down to cuddle under the light of the tree, eating donuts and pastries and unable to wipe the large grins off their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had a lot of fun writing it.  
I've had ideas for other Mighty Nein fics inspired by Hadestown so if anyone wants them hmu...


End file.
